This research continues the investigation of the Navajo Ethno-Medical domain started by Werner. During the last three years this work has come to fruition through the substantive work of Martha A. Austin of the Navajo Health Authority (NEME project) and Oswald Werner's methodological and theoretical contributions. Volume 3 on Marriage, Conception, Pregnancy and Birth (first volume to be compiled) contains over 500 pages in Navajo. Volumes 7. Ts'i7i7hniido7o7, Disease and Sickness, and 8. Ti7di71ht'e7, Injuries are now being outlined. This project is based on the assumption that it is unrealistic to ask non-native anthropologists to make substantive contributions in Navajo. Only native speakers are in full control of the subtleties of their language as is necessary for a comprehensive encyclopaedic undertaking. (Obviously non-natives can learn a language well. The point is that to achieve subtlety, free from 'semantic interference', requires longer residence that is available to most ethnographers.) This research continues the following cooperative arrangement: Two parallel organizations are used. (1) A Navajo (Austin et al.) for substantive contributions in Navajo, and (2) An Anglo (Werner et al.) concerned with principles of theory and method of cultural knowledge systems and their practical presentation. This joint effort will result in two publications: (1) A ten volume 'Navajo Ethno-Medical Encyclopaedia', and (2) the 'Handbook of Ethnoscience: Ethnographies and Encyclopaedias'. The Encyclopaedia is being compiled by ethnoscience techniques, analyzed and organized according to ethnoscience theory, published according to a systematic adaptation of ethnoscience principles to practical presentation (i.e., readability), and will be used for the education of Native American Physicians and other medical personnel within the American Indian School of Medicine at Shiprock, NM. 'The Handbook of Ethnoscience' is codifying ethnoscience methodology for use in anthropological field work whereever a description of a social system or of a system of knowledge is necessary. This project will contribute to better medical communication (translation and interpretation) wherever folk-knowledge meets Western medicine.